In many stores such as a mass sales store and a specialty store (hereinafter referred to as a “store”), a change machine, which discharges money as change (one or both of coins and bills) stored in a storage unit based on discharge data, is used. In a store using a change machine, normally, after closing of the store, the storage unit becomes empty by collecting the bills and coins stored in the storage unit. Before opening of the store on the next business day, bills and coins prepared in advance as a change reserve amount are inserted into the change machine, and the bills and coins are stored in the storage unit. When collecting bills and coins, in some cases, the number of bills and coins for each denomination, which is set as a change reserve amount, may remain such that the task of inserting the change reserve amount on next business day is omitted.
In recent years, there is a desire to use a change machine instead of a safe after closing of the store, by allowing bills and coins to remain in the storage unit, not as a change reserve amount. For that purpose, on the next business day, for example, a salesperson needs to check whether the number of bills and coins remaining in the storage unit is insufficient or excessive as the change reserve amount, for each denomination. In addition, a salesperson needs to insert bills and coins of the insufficient denominations into the change machine to resolve any shortage (s) thereof, and collect the surplus of bills and coins of excessive denominations from the change machine. In the related art, there is no way of allowing a salesperson to easily recognize whether the bills and coins that remain in the storage unit are insufficient or excessive as a change reserve amount.